Rampestampertjes
"Rampestampertjes" is a Dutch chatroom on Kongregate. It's . Description It's Roomowner is called Rampestampertjes/ikbenlekker The room used to be called "Ik Zal Handhaven", but the name was changed at June 29, 2010. Other Dutch chatrooms are De Fabeltjeskrantredactie, Oranje Tulpen en TBS Kliniek. The name is a contraction of "Stampertje", the Dutch translation of "Thumper", the rabbit from the Disney movie Bambi; and "rampestampen", Dutch slang for having intercourse. Regular Moderators .. AasTmO Rampestampertjes/AasTmO is someone who's very good in Minions. If you don't watch it, he'll kill you. Kioyoh Rampestampertjes/Kioyoh is someone who likes to write his own descriptions. Merryl Rampestampertjes/Merryl is known as a friendly, nice and a funny moderator. She LOVES hugging, and she can fly since she's a bird. Ow and one more thing...She's innocent! I hope.. (H) Terr002 Rampestampertjes/Terr002 is a nice moderator. He's also a Player Moderator in Runescape (Terr). He's not one of the most active mods, but there are periods where he can be online a lot. Watch out for him though! If you aren't nice, he'll Terrorize you. Regulars Be_Lifeless This player collected all badges. Being online is like breakfast for him. Balneger http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rampestampertjes&action=edit&section=9 Bjorn_The_Beast Bjorn is not a beast. Britt94 A very irritating spamming girl (all time bored), who loves music and above all... CHOCOLATE... chocoholic... BDAAAAAAAAAAA. Omg she´s a foood. Britterbal. Chirrel http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rampestampertjes&action=edit&section=12 Delalcon OMG IT'S A SNACK frikandelalcon. Elinej She is the one, girl. Like the one, ring. Fortray http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rampestampertjes&action=edit&section=16 IceMort Too busy with Mardek (<)3 Imaginator3 imaginaahahation ihimaginaahation imaahahaginatiohon imagination imagination imaginatiooon (you'll have to be the one with the imagination, 'cause he doesn't have it) Jobose Jobose is an extraordinary person whose sex ain't just the regular male or female. Ohhh no, this guy is a Cookie! Has keeping the chat alive with mindcracking puzzles as a speciality. Keepertje Made a child ... yep .. Klopklop25 "Knock knock" Who's there? A lover A lover who? A mute-button lover. muted 200 and counting (6) Not to mention he also wants to mute you right now, because you look at this. Here comes a flock of Wha Wha's ^This is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to much. Jeez. Maqrkk Always trying to go for badges and point challenges. He's also super lazy, creates games, likes mind-breaking puzzles, has a huge coffee-addiction and a good sense of humor. MiCHiE Mini Caravaneer Hikers Elaboration Moew Obviously a misspelled meow. We do accept him as he is now. Olaffiej Dunno what games he likes, but we certainly dislike him. Omega64 He likes gaming and annoying other people. People like him for no reason. :D Guys I DO know i'm annoying. Owner007 Likes games as Battle Dawn and, like omega64, annnoying people. He hates Gabriel_UP and The_Chosen_One (Both Moderators), because they ban and silence him to much. Piepje28 Piepje28 is a small, tiny mouse. He likes the cold and hates the heat. He's always happy, funny and nice. And happy, again. He's also very helpfull. And happy! He makes everyone happy in the chat. Pimgd Game-developer, claims to be busy with research for his games but tends to game more than that is healthy. RenttoKill Used to be online a lot, but is spending less time on Kong lately. 'Roland1995' Likes badges and cards and girls :p Speeds16 Speeds16 is a well-known Kongregater in "Rampestampertjes". He's active, fun, hyper and sometimes it even seems like he's on speed (a drug). Nevertheless he keeps the chat going, making it an attractive place for all. 'Tok tok'. And he is also our loved Wiki Editor. Thommytje Thommytje recently switched to a new acc to get all the badges once more, Tho is King Nar on it's own. With his Nar-stick he slams every unauthorized person to the ground. (Sometimes even authorized people). (H) Tictacmint Ingame known as Loki, the Angel of Death. Member since Aug. 2008. He also refreshes your breath. He actually doesn't care that he's in here. Kick him out, kick him ooout! He put himself in here Visij The Fish Egg. x_Pyro_x Fijah! He´s a maniac. A x_Pyro_xManiac Zengo Haz a z-addiction and iz known for hiz very dry zenze of humor. May call himzelf a Free Rider 2 profezzional and Trackmaniac too. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes